


Broken: Mind, Body, & Soul

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Captivity, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Conflict, Fluff, Galra Penis, Good Lotor (Voltron), Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Unintentional Voyuerism, submissive urination, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Keith and Lance navigate their blossoming relationship as the war against the Galra rages - awkward teenage fumblings, raging teenage hormones, long distance, you name it, they're experiencing it.Mixed into the mess that is war, co-pilot of the Kerberos mission, Julian Drake, is reunited with his human friends. And his human boyfriend, Matt Holt.The icing on the cake is where Drake has been during the year (or more) he was apart from Matt, and how that affects the Voltron Coalition.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Shiro/OMC, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotor/OMC, Matt Holt/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you in my bed, again, McClain?”

“...nightmares…”

“Fair enough,” Keith sighed. “About home?”

“...yeah…”

“Wanna talk about them?”

“...will you hold me…?”

“Just this once,” Keith smiled as he said this, knowing very well that it would never be ‘just this once,’ seeing as this was the third night in a row that Lance had curled up beside him in his bed. The third night in a row the brunette had asked Keith to hold him close as Lance pressed his tear-streaked face into his chest.

And he did just that, slipping one arm under Lance’s trim waist and the other around his shoulders, holding the younger male close and letting him cry. Neither spoke a word of this to their teammates, though Keith was sure Pidge and Hunk were feeling the same homesickness.

Instead, Keith held Lance as tightly as the other boy needed, threading fingers through the short brown hair and allowing himself to press a soft kiss to the top of Lance’s head. He wished someone had been there for him when Shiro had gone missing, had been there to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, but he had suffered alone, in silence. That was why, for the third night in a row, he made no complaint as Lance slipped under his blankets and pressed himself close.

*****

It happened after Keith and Allura had fled the Castle, only to nearly lose their teammates, leaving everyone feeling vulnerable and exhausted. Keith almost pushed the Princess aside as he all but bolted to where the rest of the team stood, but it wasn’t his friends he was looking for. It was Lance. That stupid tanned teenager with the stupid pretty blue eyes and his stupid adorable smile. Everyone stopped and stared as Keith clutched Lance against him and lifted himself onto his owns, pressing their lips together in an almost frantic kiss.

“Don’t you dare leave me again,” Lance spoke softly as the kiss broke, resting his forehead against Keith’s and looking into his indigo eyes. Not ‘us,’ but ‘me.’ Sure, Lance didn’t want to lose any of his friends, but when they hadn’t heard from Keith… he was sure he had lost his chance to say what was in his heart.

Turns out, Keith felt the same way judging by the way he had greeted Lance upon returning to the Castle. He loved the way Keith slid his fingers through his short hair, or how despite the height difference, their bodies fit so perfectly together.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Keith smiled, something rarely seen by anyone other than Lance (or Shiro).

Speaking of their fearless leader, Shiro cleared his throat and drew the attention of the two teenagers, an amused grin on his face.

“Something you want to share with the class, boys?” he teased, making the two blush and step away from one another. While they fidgeted and stumbled over their words, Pidge silently held out a hand towards Hunk.

“You owe me twenty.”

*****

“So… is this a date?” Lance grinned as the team entered the ‘space mall’ Coran had brought them too, watching everyone split off. Keith flushed a little, glancing up at the taller teen and shrugging his shoulders.

“Do you want it to be?”

“Think we’ll ever get another chance?”

“Probably not…”

“So… wanna hold my hand?” Lance offered his hand out as he spoke, wiggling his fingers, though the action only served to make Keith blush even more. Taking the offered hand, Keith let a small smile slip as Lance laced their fingers together before they began the search for the lenses Coran required. For a few minutes there was a sense of apprehension, seeing as they were both male and holding hands in a very public place, but it soon dissolved away. This wasn’t Earth, and while their home planet had grown in leaps and bounds when it came to accepting non-heterosexual relationships, there were always some who opposed them. Apparently this wasn’t an issue with any of the alien species around them, and both boys felt themselves gravitating towards one another a little more.

“I guess we’re dating, then?” Keith asked as they walked, glancing around at all the different stores.

“I mean, you just said this was a date,” Lance replied. “And while we’ll probably never get to visit this stupid mall ever again, I’d like to think we’re going to keep up with this…” His voice trailed off, wondering what they were going to call whatever this was between them.

“Relationship?” Keith offered, feeling Lance’s hand tighten on his as the word passed through his lips.

“Like, boyfriends?”

Keith paused and nearly pulled Lance off his feet, curling his free arm around the taller male’s waist and putting them chest to chest once more.

“Why are we acting like stupid children?” he asked. “Why are we dancing around this like a pair of weirdos? Yes, like boyfriends. Yes, a relationship. Yes, I want to be with you!” Keith watched Lance’s face closely - despite sharing a bed, and a lot of kissing, and shy hand holding when they thought no one was looking, he worried he had overstepped and moved too quickly. Instead, Lance kissed him so passionately that he felt his toes curl in his boots, releasing his hand so he could wrap his arms around the taller boy’s neck.

Neither were able to say when they had backed themselves into a bathroom, and subsequently into a bathroom stall, but their hands roamed as Lance sat on the lid of the closed toilet and drew Keith down onto his lap.

When they managed to pull themselves apart and exit the bathroom, both were flushed and sporting what would soon turn into several bruises all over their necks and shoulders. Ah, teenage love.

“I’d love a repeat performance,” Lance grinned, ignoring the ache between his legs. They had absolutely been on the same wavelength, hips grinding together, but a space mall bathroom hadn’t been the place to get off together. Not for their first time, at least.

“It’s not like you don’t already share my bed, idiot.” Keith had never been so glad to have been wearing regular street clothes and not his Paladin armor. The black bodysuit offered zero coverage for an eager teen erection, but his black jeans did. Lance suddenly swooped down and kissed Keith’s cheek before darting off, shouting something about needing to help Pidge with something, leaving Keith rolling his eyes.

“My boyfriend is an absolute walnut.”

*****

“You found them INSIDE the weblum?”

“Well, this one and another one,” Keith sighed, shoving a hand through his shaggy hair. “They have the same uniform on, but when the skinnier one went to shoot me… this one jumped in the way.” All eyes were on the shallowly breathing body that Keith and Hunk had returned with after their adventure collecting scaultrite from the stomach of a Weblum.

“That’s Galra armor,” Allura said with a hint of distain in her voice. “You’ve brought another Galra into the castle! What were you thinking!?”

“I was thinking I couldn’t leave the person who saved my life in the stomach of a space beast,” Keith glared at her, fists clenching at his sides. He was already sick of the way the Princess was treating him, now that it had been revealed that he had Galra blood inside him, and this was just adding to the hostility brewing between them. Lance set a hand on his hip, soft words coaxing the dark haired teen to take deep breaths, though he was just as sick of the way Allura was treating the boy he was falling for.

“Let’s get that armor off and see what the damage is,” Shiro suggested, stepping closer to the table the Galra soldier had been laid on. When Allura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, Coran stepped forward to help remove the helmet as carefully as possible. What greeted the group sent a collective gasp through all the Paladins.

“No way.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“What the hell…”

“He’s human,” Keith breathed, staring down at the pale skinned male who lay on the table, long, ginger colored hair spilling over the the edge now that it was free of the helmet.

“Holy fuck.” Usually Shiro wouldn’t condone the swearing, but the words had left his mouth before he could stop himself. “Drake…”

“What? No way!” Keith’s eyes widened as he realized what his friend was talking about, looking between the leader of their team and the red head on the table. “Julian Drake? Your co-pilot?”

Shiro nodded, brushing somewhat trembling fingers against the younger male’s pale skin.

“Drake was separated from us not long after Sam,” he recalled, not chancing a glance in Pidge’s direction as he spoke about her family. “The Galra who took him said he was perfect for the arena… Unlike Matt, I couldn’t save him. When he wasn’t in the arena when Matt and I were taken, we figured…”

“Well, he’s here now,” Keith forced a smile. “But we need to take care of him. Galra armor is strong, but I think it was already compromised by the crash, that’s why it didn’t take the full brunt of the shot.”

“Keith is right,” Coran nodded. “Let’s get him on his side so we can release his armor and see the full extend of the damage.” Taking their cues from Coran, Keith and Shiro helped roll Drake over, working with gentle hands now that their prisoner was far less of a threat than they had thought.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Coran frowned as Drake’s back was revealed. From the base of his skull, running down into the bottom half of his fitted armor, was Galra tech that seemed to have replaced his entire spine. It was made up of many links that came together in a sort of chevron pattern, no doubt allowing the male to bend and move as though he had never been injured.

“I didn’t know this sort of thing was possible,” Pidge mumbled, stepping closer as she took in the sight and reaching out to touch. Everyone jumped when her fingers brushed over the smooth metal and caused the man on the table to utter a pain filled groan. Jerking her fingers back, Pidge frowned deeply.

“I didn’t expect him to feel that…”

“Why not? I feel everything,” Shiro told her, curling the fingers of his robotic hand.

“Yeah, but you have need of the sensations, a spine… especially exposed spine… doesn’t have any reason to feel like this. Whoever fixed him added the sensitivity on purpose, which is a bit disturbing, to be honest.”

“Let’s get the rest of this armor off and see the damage to his chest,” Coran pushed the group to continue. “Princess, Pidge, you may want to step out. He’s going to be quite naked.” Allura took the suggestion seriously and turned, leaving the room, but Pidge remained.

“If he has more Galra tech on him, I want to know about it,” she told them. “I’m sure you can cover up his dangly bits, if you think I’m so easily bothered by them.”

Not wanting to delay treatment any longer, the remaining males worked to remove the last of Drake’s armor, revealing the rest of his body. His chest bore the marks of the two blaster shots that had cracked his armor and seared pale skin, while a distinctive set of four (now scarred over) claw marks graced his left hip. Shiro’s breath caught at the sight of the mechanical leg the red head was now sporting, a sadness creeping over his face - he knew this pain all too well. While Coran and Lance were more concerned with the wound caused by the Galra soldier’s weapon, Keith and Shiro were focussed on the impressive, but still fake, leg.

“Looks like the two of you both benefited from the Galra, even if it wasn’t the way you wanted it to be,” Pidge sighed. “We don’t know how you lost your arm, and we don’t know how he lost his leg, but the two of you were given replacements that are far better than anything the doctors on earth could have offered.” The smallest Paladin was pointedly keeping her eyes away from Drake’s crotch, but considering the prosthetic leg started mid-thigh, it was kind of awkward.

“Let’s get him into the cryopod so he can heal. When he wakes up, we can ask him all the questions we have.” Coran stepped away so Shiro could lift the fit male into his arms and carry him to the cryopods.

*****

Drake found himself unable to sleep, even after weeks in the Castle and knowing he was safe. It felt so weird to be around humans again, and while he had tried his best to tell the Paladins everything, there was a lot he had left out.

A lot he had done to stay alive.

“I’m starting to think you don’t ever sleep,” Shiro smiled as he entered the lounge area, carrying two cups of an Altean version of tea.

“I’m not sure I do, to be honest,” Drake sighed, knees pulled against his chest as he accepted the cup with a weak smile.

“Is it because you’re sharing a wall with Lance and Keith?” The two adults laughed at the very idea, their rooms flanking that of the incredibly sexually active teenagers who made more than enough noise to keep others awake. But soon enough Drake’s smile faded away.

“Well… it’s just us, here. Maybe we can talk about what’s really on your mind?” Shiro suggested, green eyes meeting grey as Drake watched his commanding officer for several moments before dropping his attention to the cup he held.

“Shiro…”

“You’re safe here, Drake. We won’t judge you. We’ve all done things we didn’t want to do, all in the name of survival.”

“Not like me…”

“I killed a lot of people, Drake. I was the champion of their stupid battle arena. What could you have done that’s worse than that?”

“I surrendered myself to the Galra male who put me back together… as payment…That’s where I’ve been, Shiro. That’s how I survived. He took me as his mate, and I stood at his side like a good little soldier.”

Shiro’s face softened and he set his tea aside in favor of opening his arms in invitation, watching Drake hesitate for quite some time before the red head all but threw himself into Shiro’s arms, tea forgotten as the cup shattered on the tile floor. But none of that mattered as Shiro held his friend close, letting the man only a year or two younger than himself cry out the emotions he had no doubt been holding in for nearly two years.

“None of this is your fault, Drake,” he spoke softly, rocking gently. “We did what we needed to do so we could survive. No one will hate you for it, I promise.”

*****

“Soooooo…” Drake leaned close to Lance, startling the brunette from where he stood staring at a star chart in the command center.

“DRAKE.”

“Yes, that’s my name,” the red head grinned, hips shifting to one side as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of the leggings-type pants he was wearing.

“What do you want?”

“Just wondering how long you’re going to wait before admitted you’ve been fucking Keith and are now suffering withdrawal from said sex.”

“DRAKE!”

“Oh, I struck a nerve,” Drake teased, wiggling his hips. “I figured the stress of losing Shiro, and then finding Shiro, and then Keith going AWOL would get to you eventually. But, I mean, lack of sexual release will get to you after awhile.”

“You are a horrible human being,” Lance sighed, turning to face the older male. “How long have you known?”

“Dude, it’s not hard to see that you two are smitten with one another, and besides, we share a wall. How could I not know?” Drake snickered. “I mean, sex is amazing, I get that, and sometimes you get loud, but have some respect for your neighbors. Pretty sure Sam would attest to that, he opted to change rooms completely.”

“Pidge’s dad… what?” Lance could feel multiple scenarios running through his mind, each progressively worse. Drake waved him off, shrugging his shoulders.

“Shiro knows how to get shit done, if you get my drift.” He wondered how long it would take Lance to simply explode from all the perverted knowledge Drake was bestowing upon him, loving the way his blue eyes bugged out.

“You… and Shiro…?”

“What, as if you wouldn’t? Shiro’s a bloody adonis, and you don’t say no when you’re pressed up against the hatch of an airlock and your partner can lift you off the floor pretty much one handed.”

“You’re dating?”

Drake snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course not, it was just sex. I told you, sex is great, and the mission to Kerberos was stupidly long.”

He wasn’t surprised when Lance fled the command center, nearly running into Pidge and Hunk, both of which looked over their shoulders at their departing friend.

“What’s with him?” Hunk asked.

“Influx of unwanted information combined with merciless teasing by yours truly,” Drake smiled sweetly. “Are you heading out, then?” Pidge nodded, rolling her shoulders as she held her helmet under one arm.

“I need to find my brother,” she repeated for the umpteenth time, not that Drake could blame her. He knew what it was like to be searching for someone important, and while he had found Shiro and the others completely by chance, Pidge felt as though she had a much better chance of finding Matt.

“Be safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone!” Pidge was almost bouncing as she lead her brother out of the Green Lion and towards where the rest of the Paladins were waiting. Matt couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm, though he was caught off guard when his eyes fell on Shiro. The two shared a tight hug, glad to see each other alive, before Matt’s attention was drawn to the remaining Paladins - Lance and Hunk.

Matt couldn’t believe everything he was seeing, and hearing, allowing Pidge to show him around the castle as soon as she was able. While he had already grown accustomed to the Galra technology he had been skilled with using, it still made him giddy to know he was going to be able to fiddle with it and learn even more.

“Matt,” Shiro smiled, pulling the brown haired male away from the screen Pidge was showing him. “I think there’s someone else who would like to talk to you.” Matt frowned a little, sure he had met everyone, including the Princess and Coran, but as he turned to face the door of the command center, brown eyes went wide. Clad in an outfit that looked almost like a combination of a Galra uniform, the Paladin black bodysuit, and a Blade uniform, was the man Matt was sure he would never see again.

“Oh! Matt, I forgot to tell you, we found--” Pidge never got to finish her sentence, watching her brother suddenly bolt across the room and lift Drake into his arms, spinning the male around before setting him gently back on his feet. One hand remained on Drake’s fit waist, while the other lifted to cup his cheek, Matt’s stomach fluttering as the red head leaned into his touch.

“You’re alive…” his voice came out as nothing more than a whisper, brushing his thumb over Drake’s bottom lip. “I thought I had lost you…” He didn’t give Drake a chance to respond, pulling the other male close and pressing their lips together. Pidge’s eyes widened at the action, incredibly confused - her brother had never shown interest in ANYONE before, let alone boys.

Drake held his arms around Matt’s neck, even after the kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together. He loved the way Matt’s hands felt on his hip, even if his smile wavered ever-so-slightly at the touch, knowing the brunette didn’t know about his injuries.

“You could never lose me,” he smiled, kissing Matt once more. “I am always with you.”

Pidge frowned in confusion as she slowly approached her brother and Drake, poking Matt in the side to get attention. The shaggy haired brunette flushed, stepping back from Drake but keeping one arm looped around his waist.

“How long has this been going on?” Pidge asked, pointing between the two. “Lance’s gossip didn’t mention the two of you being a thing.”

“Hey!”

“Why would it? I never told anyone, even when I heard Pidge was going looking for Matt,” Drake shrugged, glancing over at the man who was clearly his boyfriend. “Honestly… I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“It started on the Kerberos mission,” Matt smiled sheepishly. “The trip took time… things just… fell into place…” While Matt tried to explain, Drake caught Lance’s stare and immediately felt himself begin to blush, silently willing the Blue Paladin to keep his mouth shut.

*****

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, feet propped up on the console in front of him as he watched the data screen in front of him. He loved watching the Voltron shows, even if it pained him to be away from his team. He knew his work with the Blades was important, but he missed Lance more than he had anticipated. Which was why he was watching the shows, drinking in any glimpse of his boyfriend that he could get. It was enough to cause Keith to slip a hand between his legs, caressing himself through the tight material of the Blade uniform. He wasn’t sure how long he would be alone, or if he would be called out on a mission, so as much as he wanted to savor the moment, he couldn’t risk it.

“Fuck… Lance…” Pausing on one of the scenes where his boyfriend was displaying the flexibility Keith loved, the dark haired Blade stroked himself through the tight spandex. The sensation reminded him of the time he and Lance had ‘made a detour’ during one of their scouting missions and Keith had left his Lion in favor of joining Lance in Blue. Just like now, there wasn’t enough time to go skin to skin, so they had stroked each other through their black Voltron bodysuits.

Now each time Keith gripped his erection through the spandex, he thought of that moment, and the sensation of Lance on his lap as they brought each other off. Not to mention the time they had recreated the scene, complete with spandex but sans underpants, and the sensation of cumming in the stretchy material.

“Mmm, yeah…” It had been the reason Keith had started going commando, even while he was away from Lance. His suit gripped his body all the better and he felt as though he was less restricted and lighter on his feet, something he wasn’t going to complain about.

Amethyst eyes were half closed as Keith thrust against his hand, fingers curling around his thick length as best they could and causing his sensitive tip to rub deliciously against the fabric. Lance’s name fell from his lips repeatedly, just breathy whispers out of fear of getting caught, Keith’s free hand drifting to tease his nipples through the suit.

“F-fuck… Lance… Fuck!” Keith’s hips snapped up and he forced his eyes open so he could watch himself cum, seeing the thick load oozing through his suit and making everything slick. Desperately he wished his lover was with him, knowing Lance would love nothing more than to clean him up, even through the spandex. At least it was easy to clean up, nothing a damp cloth couldn’t handle. But Lance’s talented tongue would have been a lot better.

“Fuck… I miss you…”

*****

Drake was incredibly agitated, his body tense as Allura agreed to a meeting with Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, and actually allowed the man into the Castle. Not wanting to seem suspicious, the red head had followed the team into the shuttle bay to greet the man that would become their prisoner. Matt frowned at his lover, reaching out to touch his hand, only to see Drake step further away and tuck his arms against his sides.

“Drake…?”

“I’m fine,” Drake said bluntly. “Let’s just get this over with. I don’t like this, not one bit. You’re all idiots…” He knew Matt was hurt by his reaction to a simple touch, but there wasn’t time to explain anything. His agitation was quickly explained when Lotor stepped out of his shuttle pod and surrendered himself to the Paladins, though the alien Prince’s eyes lit up when he saw a familiar shock of red hair.

“My Demon! What a wonderful surprise!” Lotor made to step forward, only to find Keith’s blade up against his throat. Drake clenched his fists, Matt watching as his boyfriend shifted his stance into something more defensive.

“Shut your mouth,” the red head almost hissed. “That isn’t my name.”

“I thought you were dead, my beautiful,” Lotor sighed, but remained still. “Acxa reported you had been killed while retrieving the lenses from the Weblum. I was most aggrieved.”

“Did she tell you that she was the one who tried to kill me?” Drake narrowed his eyes.

“Unfortunate,” Lotor nodded. “But you’re here, and alive! I’m truly pleased to see you again, especially after all the time we spent together.”

“You need to shut your mouth, Lotor…”

The Paladins were watching the conversation go back and forth, realization dawning on their faces. Drake had eventually admitted he had been bedded by the Galra who had saved him, but he hadn’t revealed a name. Until now.

“My Demon… You’re my mate. I told you this. I fixed your broken body, made sure you only received the best care, tended to you until you woke up.” Lotor’s voice had lowered, and something in his features made Drake take a step forward.

“I was a pet.”

“You were my mate,” Lotor insisted again. “I wouldn’t have had you stand at my side if you were nothing more than a toy to me. I wouldn’t have taken you into my bed if you were nothing more than a plaything. My bed is sacred, and you… you submitted to me…”

“To survive,” Drake told him, but his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Your survival didn’t require you to submit, my Demon, not in the way you did. You gave yourself to me in traditional Galra fashion.” Lotor was actually starting to look distressed, making everyone in the room look rather uncomfortable.

“I never once hurt you…” A memory flicked across his face and he cleared his throat. “Well, with exception of the first time… But I made up for it! I tended to you that time as well! Please, my Demon...” Drake’s hand touched his left hip, and Matt knew he was touching the four scars that resided there. Matt had quickly figured out that they had been from Drake’s time in captivity, but now he knew who had done the damage to his boyfriend.

“Stop calling me that! That is NOT MY NAME!” Drake was moving before anyone could stop him, shoving Keith aside and tackling Lotor to the ground. The others should have moved to stop him, but later they would admit that they very much wanted to see Lotor get his ass handed to him.

What they hadn’t counted on was the two rolling around on the floor and Lotor managing to pin Drake’s hands above his head, the much larger male pinning Drake’s body to the floor with a surprising tenderness. Chests heaving, the two stared at one another, before Lotor lowered his mouth to Drake’s throat, wrenching a broken groan from the red head.

That set Matt into action, the rebel body slamming Lotor off his lover, sending the alien sliding across the floor while Matt scrambled to pull Drake into his arms. Trusting the others to take care of Lotor, Matt cupped his lover’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes with concern. He didn’t understand what he had just seen, just heard, but he knew Drake needed him, no questions asked.


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback chapter included urination as a form of submission. It's only briefly mentioned, but I wanted to warn ya'll nonetheless.

//FLASHBACK\\\

“...please, please wake up… you have to wake up… you have to stay alive… I need you to breathe… just open your eyes… please… stay with me… I… I can’t lose you, too…”

Drake groaned as green eyes fluttered open weakly, his body feeling incredibly heavy and aching from his last round in the arena. He didn’t remember exactly what happened, but he could remember Matt talking to him. Begging him to survive.

For a few moments, as his eyes focussed, Drake thought maybe he had been rescued and was in a medical room somewhere, safe and sound. But the sheets he felt as he clenched his hands felt much too soft for any hospital, something similar to silk which only added to his confusion. As he tried to turn his head, wanting to look around, a gasp of pain escaped him and he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the blood pound in his ears.

“You’re awake.” The voice was smooth, washing over Drake’s damaged body like the silky bedding he was laying on.

“Are you in pain?” Although it took everything he had not to cry out, the red head managed a tiny nod. As he forced his eyes open once more, he was greeted with the sight of some sort of needle approaching him, causing another whimper but he wasn’t able to move away.

“Shh, be still. This will help with the pain, I promise.” For a brief moment Drake can see the person tending to him, faintly noting he must be at least partially Galra, but the medication does its job and eases the pain enough for him to drift back into sleep.

*****

“...please, please wake up… you have to wake up… you have to stay alive… I need you to breathe… just open your eyes… please… stay with me… I… I can’t lose you, too…”

The voice continued to echo in Drake’s mind, lingering for a few moments as he woke. This time very little pain greeted him, but he was rapidly becoming aware that something was not right with his body. The red head forced himself into a sitting position, pressing his hand against his left side as he remembered the wounds he had sustained. Surely his ribs had been broken, he remembered feeling them give way under when he had been pinned against the ground. But now, although tender, they seemed to be in tact.

How long had he been asleep?

“I expected you to sleep longer.” A different voice, this one not confined to his memories. Drake turned towards the source and found his heat rate increasing as he took in the sight of the tall, purple skinned male approaching the bed. Drake himself wasn’t short by any means, but this man would tower over even the tallest humans. He watched as the man sat on the edge of the rather large bed, gently reaching out to brush some of Drake’s hair away from his face, though he didn’t seem offended when the smaller male flinched away.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I’ve spent far too long fixing your broken body only to turn around and break it again.”

“You… saved me?” Drake frowned as his voice cracked, lifting a hand to rub his throat. Almost instantly a straw was pressed to his lips, the white blonde male beside him encouraging him to drink. It was a pale blue liquid that tasted faintly of mint and soothed his dry throat on the way down, making him drink deeply.

“You fought valiantly,” the man continued. “When you fell to Bogh in your final battle, I was worried I wouldn’t get to you in time.” When Drake frowned in question, the explanation continued,

“I wish to take you as my mate. To have you stand at my side.”

“W-what? No!”

“I thought you would be pleased. It’s a great honor for a Prince to take a mate, especially one not of his own species. I have chosen you.”

Drake’s brain kicked into high gear and he felt the panic rising within him. While he had never seen the Galra Prince, he knew his name, and he knew his reputation. The red head struggled to get himself off the bed, wanting to move to the far side and put a space between himself and Prince Lotor. When his motion was hindered, he scrambled to pull the blankets off his hips, not understanding what bound him. The sight that greeted him made him cry out in shock, green eyes going wide.

“You were badly injured… I’m sorry, but your leg could not be saved.”

Drake could only sob as he stared down at what used to be his left leg, painful flashes of memory recalling where his leg had been crushed by the other fighter. Humans were incredibly fragile, after all.

“I assure you, I have commission a replacement leg,” Lotor was trying to soothe him. “I didn’t expect you to wake before it arrived. I never meant to cause you any distress.” With Drake consumed by his trauma, Lotor gently pulled the red headed human into his embrace, holding him carefully, as one would hold their lover.

“I spared no expense in repairing you,” he spoke softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Drake’s head. “Only the best for the man I chose as my mate. Your leg, your hip, your ribs, and your spine… all the best Galra tech available.”

“M-my… spine…?” Drake choked out, allowing himself to be held. There was no way he could escape, not when his leg stopped at mid-thigh and was wrapped in pristine white bandages.

“Yes, my mate. The left side of your body took the brunt of the damage, but my soldiers were unable to recover your body before Bogh started cutting into you. While your leg couldn’t be saved, we were able to replace your hip, ribs, and spine with Galra technology.” Lotor gently ran his hand down Drake’s exposed back, careful not to put too much pressure on the exposed metal, but the simple touch still made the red head gasp.

“Did I hurt you?”

“N-no…”

“You require more rest,” Lotor determined, carefully releasing Drake from his arms. “I don’t expect you to sleep, but your body is still healing. I’ll bring you the information about everything my medics did to repair your body, if you’re interested?”

“Oh… yes, please. I suppose I should learn.”

*****

“You’re doing so well!” Lotor couldn’t be more pleased, beaming as he watched his newly claimed mate take his first steps on his new Galra designed leg. Drake had been hesitant to let the medics anywhere near him, but he also knew that he would never be leaving this place, and fighting against Lotor’s so-called assistance wasn’t going to help his situation.

“If I wasn’t looking down, I wouldn’t know it wasn’t my own leg,” the red head admitted, moving with more ease than he had in the weeks he spent in the arena. He even allowed himself to move through a series of martial arts stances, impressed with not only his leg, but the range of motion his new hip offered him.

“Explain to me again why my hip and ribs aren’t visible, but my spine and leg are?”

“The exposed tech offers too much movement to be safely confined within your body,” the medic explained. “In all honesty, a spinal replacement isn’t something usually done. Bodies broken in such a way are not…”

“Worthy,” Drake finished, blowing out a long breath. “I suppose a fallen warrior is a useless one.” Green eyes glanced at where Lotor stood, knowing the only reason he had been spared a slow death was because the Galra Prince had deemed him ‘pretty’ and had chosen him as his mate.

“If you’re comfortable on your new limb, you’re welcome to return to your quarters,” the medic told him, motioning to the exit doors. Lotor made his way over and offered a hand, smiling down at his mate.

“Come, let me show you my ship. I’m sure you have no interest in being cooped up any longer than you already have.”

Drake hesitated before sighing once more, taking Lotor’s arm as offered. This was to be his new life, better get used to it.

*****

Six months after being saved, Drake found himself kicking his legs idly as he sat sideways in Lotor’s lap, reading a book on his data pad while his mate attended to whatever Galra business he seemed to always be busy with. While Drake had learned a good deal of the Galra language in his time upon Lotor’s ship, he couldn’t be bothered trying to understand what the man did every day.

He had never expected things to turn out this way, never expected to actually enjoy his new life, and yet here he was, resting comfortably in the arms of the man who had saved him. It had taken a great deal of convincing, and trust building, for the two of them to come this far, but faced with the fact he would most likely never go home, never return to the man he loved, Drake let himself find a new life. With Lotor.

Drake had come to learn that his mate was very hands on, even when working. This would be why Lotor had one hand resting between his mate’s legs, gently palming the smaller male and enjoying the way Drake squirmed under his touch.

“I’m trying to read,” Drake huffed, though he spread his legs a little wider to accommodate Lotor’s large hand, ignoring the man’s amused chuckle.

“And I am trying to work, and yet you’ve invited yourself onto my lap,” Lotor told him. “It’s not often you are this friendly with me outside of our bed. Forgive me for wanting to enjoy it.” Drake blushed at the comment, though his hips rolled at the sensation of being fondled through his fitted bodysuit. Although not needed, the red head quite enjoyed wearing the Galra outfit, and Lotor seems to enjoy seeing him in it.

“You’ve been very patient with me,” he admitted. “Thank you.”

“I told you from the very beginning, I will wait a lifetime to be with you.”

“I didn’t think Galra had any patience when it came to their bed partners,” Drake allowed his head to rest against Lotor’s chest as he said this.

“Sexual partners are different from mates, but you are correct. Perhaps it’s the fact I am only half Galra that prevents me from simply bending you over this console and driving my cock into you until you submit to me.”

A smirk crossed Lotor’s face as he felt his mate’s length twitch under his grasp, giving a gentle squeeze in return.

“Am I finally getting your attention, then?” he asked, watching as Drake rolled his hips into the touch.

“I’m sorry…”

“Why? You should never be sorry for enjoying pleasure.”

“It’s a bit more than that,” Drake blushed, biting his bottom lip for a moment. “On Earth… I kinda… I mean…” Lotor slowed his hand, watching his mate carefully as he pieced together the information.

“You already have a mate,” he concluded. When Drake nodded and looked away, shame clouding his pale features, Lotor simply held him closer.

“He was with me when we were captured… but I haven’t seen him since that first day. I’m afraid he…”

“He may have perished in the arena.” When Drake nodded once more, Lotor adjusted his mate, having the red head straddle his lap so he could properly hold him close. Large hands settled over Drake’s hips, thumbs stroking the spandex clad skin in a soothing motion.

“Had I known you already had a mate, I wouldn’t have taken you as my own,” Lotor said. “I may be Galra, but I’m not that kind of Galra. I have respect for others, especially when it comes to mates. If you wish for me to release you from this bond…”

“No!” Drake’s eyes widened as the word almost flew out of his mouth, another blush streaking across his face.

“No… Matt… my mate… he’s probably dead. I tried accessing the arena records the first time you gave me access, but couldn’t find anything. If he was still alive, I’m sure there would be record of it.” Drake leaned forward, curling his arms around Lotor’s neck and drawing the white haired male down into a soft kiss.

“This is my life now…”

“And you are happy here?” Lotor watched Drake’s face carefully, moving his hands up and down the smaller male’s sides.

“I didn’t think I would ever be happy again… but I am, with you. My life, before I left Earth, is in the past. If I dwell on it, I may never truly be happy. All I want to think about right now is… being with you.” As they kissed once more, Lotor allowed his hips to roll upwards into Drake’s, their hands beginning to roam over each other’s bodies.

“I’m ready,” Drake told him, gently nipping at Lotor’s bottom lip. “I’ve been doing some reading and… I’m ready. To submit to you.” Drake’s hips rocked forward. “Like a proper Galra mate.”

“Drake…” Lotor’s hips jerked at the very suggestion, strong hands pulling Drake down against him and grinding himself against the smaller males firm backside. “What you’re offering…”

“I want this… I want you… Please? Please take me as your mate. I want to be yours.” Drake’s voice came out in a soft moan, though it quickly turned into a squeal of surprise when Lotor suddenly stood from his chair, holding Drake’s body against his torso. None of the roaming soldiers seemed too surprised to see their Prince striding past them, red headed human over his shoulder, as the man beat a hasty path towards his chambers.

“Lotor! I could have walked, you asshat!” Drake wiggled against his mate’s hold, wishing Lotor wasn’t so tall. From this angle, it would have been highly amusing to spank his ass and see what response it brought forth, but Drake’s arms weren’t long enough.

“Make yourself ready for me, then,” Lotor grinned as he tossed Drake onto the bed, causing a peal of laughter. He loved the way his tiny human wrinkled his nose when he laughed, or how he leaned into gentle touches, and especially the way Drake fit in his arms as he held him at night.

“On the bed…?”

“Would you prefer to do it elsewhere?”

“It’s just… messy…” Drake blushed, working to remove his bodysuit. While Lotor had seen him naked many times, he still found himself uneasy about his robotic leg. This was why his mate had accepted his request for ‘thigh high socks,’ not that Lotor had any idea what they were, but he knew that they made Drake less self conscious, and that was all that mattered. This was also why Lotor turned his back on his mate as they stripped down, giving the red head time to don his preferred coverings.

“It’s a big bed, my sweet Demon,” Lotor smiled. “We can move away from the mess, but if it bothers you, I’m happy to accept your submission bent over the edge of the bed, instead.” As he turned back towards the bed, he bit back a groan at the sight of the skintight ‘socks’ Drake had donned.

“Always with the silly names,” Drake squirmed his hips, hands shyly hiding his growing erection. He knew Lotor was much larger than him and often felt inadequate, even if Lotor praised him every chance he got.

“Do you not like them?”

“On Earth, Demon isn’t really a name given to a lover… it’s more of a name for a monster.”

“You are my mate, not a monster,” Lotor smiled, lowering a hand to stroke himself slowly. “I wish to call you my Demon, if that’s alright?” Drake nodded, turning and bending his eager body over the edge of the bed. He knew Lotor was watching him closely and allowed his hips to sway, green eyes slipping closed and allowing his head to hang.

“You are so beautiful…” Lotor whispered, approaching Drake and letting his free hand roam over his exposed skin. “I am so very lucky…”

“Lotor…” Spreading his thighs more, Drake pressed his chest into the soft bedding and lifted onto his toes a little, offering himself to the man poised to claim him. All his reading had prepared him for this, but it was still new to him, and rather embarrassing.

“Do you wish to submit to me, my Demon?”

“Yes…”

“Then give yourself to me… submit… show me you want to be my mate, forever…” Lotor stepped back and continued to stroke himself, watching the way Drake’s thighs trembled and his hips rolled.

“That’s right,” he encouraged. “Submit to me…”

Eyes closed and hiding his face in the blankets, Drake’s breath came in soft gasps, allowing his body to surrender as he released his bladder and openly urinated in front of his mate. It was Galra tradition, exposing ones self to their beloved in such a primal way, offering themselves when at their most vulnerable.

“So beautiful,” Lotor praised him, stepping forward once more to rub his leaking length against the underside of Drake’s much smaller cock, feeling the last drops of his submission wet him. “You did so well, my beloved Demon…” Drake’s hips trembled as he felt the firm ridges of Lotor’s thick, Galra length rubbing against his own, knowing that very soon it would be inside him.

Tradition dictated Lotor take him from behind, claiming him roughly, but he wasn’t surprised when he was encouraged up onto the bed, turning onto his back and opening himself for his mate. Lotor’s much larger body covered Drake’s and he lowered his lips to mouth along pale skin, wanting to leave marks as proof of their mating, though he reminded himself not to get too rough. His mate was not Galra, after all.

“Please tell me if I’m hurting you,” he whispered into Drake’s ear, lifting the red head’s hips and smearing his heavily leaking length against his eager entrance. Galra produced heavy amounts of pre-cum to aid in sexual passage, but Drake’s body wasn’t made for such a large cock. The fact that he had still submitted, even knowing how large Lotor was compared to his own physiology, made the Glara Prince all the more aroused.

“You would never hurt me,” Drake gasped, head tilted back as he basked in the sensation of Lotor’s lips, tongue, and teeth working over delicate skin.

“Never,” Lotor promised him, even as he began to press inside. For the Prince, the action was incredibly slow, only moving in tiny increments as he searched Drake’s face for any sign of discomfort. As each of the ridges near the head of his length breached his mate, Drake let out something akin to a combination of a moan and a whimper.

“You are mine now. Forever. You will stand at my side, as my mate and as my soldier. We will be together, always.” Curling his fingers around Drake’s twitching length, Lotor stroked his lover quickly, hoping it was a distraction from the discomfort of coupling with the much larger male.

“Yours,” Drake moaned openly, long legs spread wide and held open by sheer will.

“Mine,” Lotor repeated, pressing deeper and moving his lips to the other side of Drake’s neck. They repeated the words back and forth as the Galra Prince finally seated himself fully inside his beloved, holding Drake close.

When he thought the human was ready, Lotor sat back on his knees and pulled Drake’s body up along with him, holding the red head against his chest as he began to thrust slowly. Every movement caused Drake to moan, the younger male curling his arms around Lotor’s neck and accepting his mate deep inside him, over and over again. He hadn’t felt such intense pleasure before, even if it was coupled with the burn of being stretched around one of the biggest dicks he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. And he had been fucked against an airlock by Mister Takashi Shirogane.

“You’re taking me so well, my Demon,” the praise continued, Lotor increasing the pace as he held Drake by the hips, plunging into his repeatedly.

“I… Lotor… I’m gonna cum…” Drake arched his back, letting his alien lover see the distension his massive length was causing.

“Me too, my love. I’m with you, always.”

Sharp claws dug into Drake’s left hip, pulling his submissive down so Lotor could bury himself as deeply as possible, cock thickening inside him.. The action split soft skin, drawing blood and causing the male to cry out in a combination of pain and pleasure as the red head came. Tiny hips spasmed as his body clenched around Lotor, causing his mate to cum inside him with an impressive volume. The large amount of seed was meant to ensure a proper breeding, but for Drake it simply added to the bulge in his stomach, making the red head moan loudly.

It wasn’t until Lotor began to come down from the high of his orgasm that he realized the damage he had done, staring at his bloody fingers and the wounds on his mate’s hips. He moved to withdraw from Drake’s still spasming body but found his mate quickly wrapping both legs around his waist.

“Don’t,” Drake warned sharply, his tight passage still spasming as it tried to cope with the overstimulation. “Not yet.”

“I hurt you,” Lotor gasped, lifting his hand so Drake could see. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I promised I wouldn’t, and I meant it.” Drake simply moved Lotor’s hand so it cupped his cheek, not caring as blood stained the flushed skin.

“You didn’t mean it,” he smiled, thighs twitching.

“My Demon… you’re trembling…” Lotor was concerned, having never seen such a reaction in a sexual partner before.

“You’re just so big… and you didn’t stretch me first, not that I asked for it… My nerves are just a little on edge,” Drake groaned, even the muscles in his stomach tense. “I swear you got bigger… didn’t think you had a knot…”

“I don’t,” Lotor smiled, stroking his thumb over Drake’s cheek in a loving fashion. “But I did thicken inside you, as one would when breeding their mate.”

“Good thing I’m male,” Drake giggled, still holding onto the white haired man as he was gently placed on his back once more.

“I’m going to pull out now, my love.” Lotor didn’t dare stay inside Drake any longer, worried about the reaction he was having. The sight of his still hard length slowly slipping from his mate’s sweet little hole was a delicious sight, but as the ridges raked across Drake’s prostate, Lotor watched as the smaller male arched and came once more. Thick ropes of cum painted themselves across Drake’s naked stomach and it took all of Lotor’s restraint not to simply plunge himself back into Drake and fuck him into the mattress.

His mate wasn’t ready for that.

Not yet anyways.

//END FLASHBACK\\\


	4. Chapter 4

Keith sighed, laying awake in his bed as Lance slumbered against his chest, the two still naked from that evenings activities which had been followed by a shower. And more activities. Lance had fallen asleep not long after they crawled into bed, leaving Keith trailing his fingertips up and down his boyfriend’s back while he lost himself in thought.

Drake seemed to be so conflicted, despite saying otherwise, and it made him wondered if things were always going to be this confusing. What had he done if he had come back to the group and found Lance in another’s arms? Granted, he hadn’t been gone near as long, but either of them could have been thought of as being dead.

“Go to sleep…”

Keith peered down at the head of brown hair resting against his chest, smiling.

“I thought YOU were sleeping,” he responded.

“I was, but then you grazed a bruise I didn’t even know I had and I woke up,” Lance smiled against his boyfriend’s chest nonetheless, bringing a hand up to rub against firm muscles. He loved how strong Keith was getting while working with the Blades.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Drake.”

“Yeah… that was a wild ride, wasn’t it? Definitely something squidgy going on there, for sure.” Lance shifted so he could prop himself up on one arm, looking down at Keith and continuing to rub his strong chest.

“Squidgy?”

“It’s a word, don’t judge me. You know what I mean. Pretty sure he was all talk… he has feelings for Lotor, it’s obvious.”

“You don’t think he was just faking it, you know, so he could survive?” Keith asked, lacing his fingers with Lance’s and squeezing his hand.

“I think if he was a fuck pet to the Galra Prince he wouldn’t have been fixed the way he was. He’s sporting Glara tech that seems to be even more advanced than Shiro, and that’s saying something,” Lance shrugged a little, moving his thumb so it brushed over Keith’s bottom lip.

“You really think Lotor loved him?”

“Mhm, and I think he really fell in love with Lotor.”

“And now Lotor’s here, in the Castle, right after Drake and Matt were reunited,” Keith sighed. “Complicated…”

Lance moved himself closer and bent to claim Keith’s lips with his own, sliding his hand into messy black hair. It lasted for only a handful of moments before the two broke apart and Lance settled himself back down against Keith’s chest.

“We need to sleep,” he told the older teen. “Tomorrow we check out the lead Lotor gave us.” Keith sighed but nodded in agreement, knowing they would need to be well rested as they worked to take out Galra facilities.

“I love you,” he smiled, resuming his gentle stroking of Lance’s back.

“I love you, too…”

*****

Matt frowned when he woke up to an empty bed, pushing himself up and looking around for his boyfriend. Drake was in no state to be left alone, and Matt wondered how he hadn’t noticed the red head leaving his bed. Heaving a sigh, the brunette got out of bed and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders before leaving the room in search of the emotionally compromised man he called his lover.

“Drake?”

Matt should have known this was where he would find him, though he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. His tech-laden boyfriend was sitting in front of the forcefield that contained Lotor to the holding cell the Paladins had placed him in, dressed in only a pair of spandex pants. The Galra Prince had also moved to sit cross legged on the floor, watching Drake with a sad smile, his head tilted to one side, white hair spilling over his shoulder.

“He must be cold,” Lotor spoke softly, lifting his eyes from his mate and glancing at Matt. “He’s been here for over an hour and I’m sure I’ve seen him shiver a few times. Please, take him back to bed?” Matt wasn’t sure he had ever known a Galra to be so gentle, but he supposed things were different between mates, or at least, different when one’s mate was only part Galra.

“He hasn’t said anything,” Lotor said. “I woke up to him sitting there, watching me. I always known when he’s near.” The large male watched as Matt wrapped his blanket around the rather catatonic red head, coaxing Drake to get to his feet. He would have loved to be strong enough to simply scoop the male up and carry him, but he was a scientist first and a fighter second, and Drake’s time with Lotor had graced him with an impressive body. Not too muscled, but incredibly fit.

“I see now,” Lotor’s smile faded and he found himself understand, also moving to his feet. “You’re the one he spoke of, the one he thought lost. His original mate. I understand why he wasn’t happy to see me. He has you, the one who gained his heart first.”

“I can’t claim to know what went on between the two of you,” Matt chose his words carefully, holding Drake in his arms. “But, against my better judgement, I want to think that you did truly care for him as something more than a plaything.”

“I can only swear that I did, but aside from the fact I had his body repaired and the only scars he bears are from our first coupling, when he submitted to me and accepted my request to take him as my mate, I can’t prove my words are true.”

“I don’t know how any of this is going to turn out, but we need Drake. I need Drake. So if you and I have to work together to fix him, so be it.” Matt didn’t linger to see Lotor’s response, carefully guiding Drake away and back towards their shared quarters. He didn’t know what to do with the situation and it pained him to see his usually confident boyfriend so broken. If Drake had truly been a pet, truly been playing a part, Matt knew that seeing Lotor wouldn’t have affected him in this way.

*****

Lance’s leg bounced as he smiled at the sight of the Holt siblings reuniting with their father, even if the situation had been incredibly complicated. Sam had been rescued, Shiro had allowed Lotor to use his bayard, and now Lotor was allowed to roam the castle?

“If you keep thinking this hard, your brain might burst into flames,” Keith chuckled in his ear, leaning close and pressing a sly kiss to soft skin. Lance snorted and, while the attention was absolutely needed, he flailed a hand at his boyfriend anyways.

“This is all just so… complicated,” Lance sighed.

“Come take a walk with me,” Keith tugged on the back of Lance’s jacket as he said this, flashing a small smile that only Lance really got to see. No one would notice them leaving, anyways, and Lance loved spending any time he could with Keith.

Fingers laced together as they walked, Lance could only sigh when Keith told him he was leaving again. He knew it had to be coming soon, Keith had been at the Castle for longer than anyone had expected, but it didn’t mean that Lance had to like it.

“I know your work with the Blades is important,” he said. “Just like I know one day we’ll all be okay again.” Keith smiled, tugging Lance along with him as he lead the way into the depths of the Castle where no one else usually roamed. Sure, he could have just taken him to their bedroom, but he wanted the thrill of possibly being caught, especially as he allowed Lance to pin him against a wall.

It wasn’t often that Keith submitted like this, but neither would complain when it happened. Lance groaned at the feel of Keith’s strong legs wrapped around his hips, pants hanging off one leg while Lance’s long length protruded from his barely unzipped pants. He loved the way Keith clung to him, back arched and head thrown back as he tried to hold back his moans as Lance plunged into him. Voices carried in these hallways, especially when Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s throat and licked a wet line.

“Lance… please…” the dark haired male groaned, rolling his hips against every thrust as he felt every inch of Lance’s cock massage his insides. How own thick length was trapped between their bodies, gaining delicious friction as he rubbed against their shirts, sure to leave a sticky mess. They were quite complimentary, Lance with an averagely wide but impressively long cock, while Keith’s was of average length but deliciously thick. It was how Lance reached depths inside him that he hadn’t known he craved, like right that moment as every few thrusts Lance would pull Keith’s hips firmly against his own and simply grind himself inside.

“I love you, so much,” Lance groaned, taking a moment to share a deep kiss before instructing Keith to hold onto him even tighter. As soon as he was sure he was stable, Lance braced both arms above his lover’s shoulders and moved from slow and steady into something much faster and rougher. This time there was no way Keith could hold back his moans, feeling Lance drive his cock into him repeatedly and ripping loud moans from his throat. He had no doubt they had been heard by now, but the way Lance was thrusting into him, plundering his sweet spot and fucking him like a man possessed… he wasn’t going to complain.

“Fuck, Lance! Like that! Fuck me like that!” Keith gripped his legs around Lance’s hips as tightly as he dared, lost in the sensation of Lance inside him, the rough thrusts making his body sing. They had never came together like this, not with Lance topping him, but he was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling.

“Keith, I can’t hold it.” Lance’s voice was low and sultry in his ear, feels coming off the ground as his thrusts worked his cock deeper into Keith. Keith cried out happily in response, nodding against his lover’s shoulder as their orgasms rushed up to meet them. Lance had never seen Keith come undone the way he did in that moment, back arched as he ground his cock between their stomaches, cumming from a combination of the friction and the feel of Lance plunging into him repeatedly.

Lance’s voice echoed that of Keith, hips rolling as he pumped a heavy load of seed as deep as he could inside Keith’s greedy passage, feeling every spasm as Keith’s body milked him. Both continued to moan, holding onto one another almost desperately before Keith turned his head and crushed his lips against Lance’s. Neither wanted to let go, tongues battling and moans turning wet before the high eased and their bodies shifted gears, the kiss softening.

As Lance slipped free of his boyfriend’s body, both issued a somewhat saddened moan at the loss of connection. Soon enough he felt Keith drop his feet to the floor, wrapping his arms around Keith’s strong waist and kissing him once more. Nevermind the fact Keith was standing there without pants, and Lance’s jeans had made their way down his thighs, but neither cared in that moment.

“When we get back to Earth,” Keith sighed, sliding his fingers through Lance’s hair, “I’m going to marry you…” It was just post-orgasm talk, Lance told himself, smiling and nuzzling his cheek against Keith’s.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he pressed a kiss to his neck. “You have Blade duties and you’re probably already running late.”

“Totally worth it…”

They once more held hands after fixing their clothes, returning to their shared bedroom to prepare for Keith’s exit. Lance allowed his head to tilt to the side as he watched his boyfriend change into his Blade uniform, biting his bottom lip at the sight. As much as he liked the Paladin armor, this suited Keith much more.

“You realize I shot so deep inside you that you aren’t even leaking yet,” he teased. “That should be fun to deal with in an hour or so. Especially with your lack of undies.” Keith flipped him off, but it was a loving gesture paired with a smile.

“Depending how long I manage to hold it in, I might even make it back to base and get to finger myself with it.” Lance’s eyes widened at the suggestion and, had he had the energy, he knew his dick would have twitched.

“Oh, that shut you up,” Keith smirked. “Good to know I can manage that with something other than my dick in your mouth.”

“You’re a terrible person,” Lance laughed, drawing Keith into his arms for one final kiss. They couldn’t wait for this war to be over.

Lance wasn’t expecting Keith to catch his arm right before walking out of the Castle, head tilting a little. Keith pulled him close, whispering in his ear,

“I meant it when I said I was going to marry you.”

And then he was gone.

*****

With Keith gone, followed by Matt returning to the rebels, Lance was left with the task of handling Drake and keeping an eye on Lotor. Even though it would have been better to have Drake with Matt, the still emotionally unstable red head was of no use to anyone, and certainly wasn’t up to piloting a shuttle.

This meant Lance was constantly trying to keep Lotor away from Drake, but his attempts turned futile when he stumbled across the pair sitting in the lounge. He had sworn he had left Drake in his room, sleeping, and that Lotor had been with Allura in the shuttle bay, and yet here they were, sitting facing one another on the lounge couch. He knew he should have simply strolled in and plopped himself down between the two, but the gossip in him wanted to know what they were saying. Good thing he was good at stealth.

“I never meant to cause you so much pain,” Lotor sighed softly, lifting his hand to stroke Drake’s cheek, but he stopped as the red head flinched back. “It seems I’m simply causing more…”

“I’m just conflicted,” Drake told him. “I love Matt… I gave my heart to him before we even reached Kerberos. And then we were taken, and I was injured… I can hear him calling to me, begging me to stay alive, and then there was pain and darkness. Then I wake up and you’re tending to me, and you’re so kind.”

Drake was rambling and he knew it, repeating a modified conversation of the one he had shared with Matt when Lotor first showed up at the Castle.

“I really thought I was just going to be a pet,” he admitted. “But in the months we spent together, I grew to trust you. You had me stand at your side, wear your armor, guide your soldiers, all before I even accepted you as a mate. That’s how I knew… No Galra would do such things with a pet, not even a pet they were trying to trick. You never opposed my suggestions, never questioned my orders.”

“Why would I? You never did anything I myself wouldn’t do. Plus, I gave you that shuttle.”

“The shuttle!” Drake laughed, actually laughed, and Lance’s eyes widened. “I loved that thing!”

“If I had thought you would run, if I hadn’t trusted you, I wouldn’t have given you that shuttle,” Lotor told him. “I never tracked you, never told you to stay within communication range, never asked my soldiers to track you.”

“That’s part of why I knew I could trust you… and that trust turned into love.” This time when Lotor reached out to touch him, Drake accepted gentle caress, leaning into Lotor’s large palm.

“And then I sent you on that mission with Axca, and everything changed.”

“I had been yours for over a deca-phoeb… I knew I was never going back to Earth,” Drake’s voice began to crack and from his hiding spot, Lance’s heart ached for the man. “And then there he was… A human. A FUCKING HUMAN!” Drake threw his arms in the air, frustrated emotions once more overwhelming him.

“You were conflicted,” Lotor nodded, reaching out to take Drake’s hands in his own.

“It was like everything had been flipped around, AGAIN! And I was so torn… I mean, if there was one human, it had to mean there were others, right? At the least, I couldn’t let Axca kill him!”

“You took the hit.”

“And wound up in the Castle… and then Pidge rescued Matt and…”

“Everything turned over yet again.”

“I love him… but I love you…”

“I would like to make a suggestion, if I may?” Lotor smiled, gently gathering Drake into his arms and having the red head straddle his hips. The action made Lance’s hand gravitate to where his bayard would have been, had he been wearing his armor.

“Let us both love you.”

“What?”

Lance slapped a hand over his mouth before he could echo Drake’s shock, blue eyes wide.

“I would do anything to make you happy, my Demon,” Lotor smiled, running his hand down Drake’s back and taking great care to caress the metal hidden under his shirt. “If that means sharing you with someone I can clearly tell loves you just as much as I do, then… so be it.” Drake immediately arched into the touch, a content moan passing his lips before he realized what he had done and hid his face in Lotor’s shoulder, earning a chuckle from the large male.

“My apologies,” Lotor told him, kissing his shaggy hair. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Like hell you weren’t,” Drake muttered. “You know my body better than even Matt, and I know damn well you did that on purpose.”

“Would you take it as a compliment that I want nothing more than to make you feel good?”

“Not before I talk to Matt,” was the sighed response.

“Of course, my Demon.”

“...can I ask you don’t call me that when we’re around the others?”

“Of course, Drake,” Lotor took great care to stress the name, leaning back against the couch and allowing the red head to rest against him.

Lance chose that time to flee, needing to process what he had just heard and witnessed.

*****

Alteans. There were more Alteans! Drake smiled when Romelle had accompanied Keith and Krolia back to the Castle, though he was more amused by Lance all but launching himself at his, oddly taller, boyfriend. Drake knew all about the hidden Alteans, and how Lotor had learned to harvest Quintessence from the Quintessence field, giving the Alteans a chance to survive. He also knew how Lotor had hidden the information from his father, a worthy risk in his opinion.

Romelle had only good things to say about her Prince, and her Prince’s mate, embracing Drake with a large smile on her face.

“Is Prince Lotor here as well?” she asked, beaming as Drake confirmed he was. The red head lead the way to the command center as Allura and Lotor from the Quintessence field, bypassing the conversation about Romelle being Altean in favor of being swept into his mate’s arms. Even though they had been able to spend a great deal of time together, he enjoyed every moment he could with Lotor.

There was much discussion, revealing that Lotor was quite accomplished with Quintessence and had plans to find a new planet for his Altean followers. Unfortunately, as discussion became heated due to Allura becoming outraged that he had not divulged this to her sooner, the entire room was thrown into chaos.

Keith and Drake stood, heartbroken, as Lotor and Shiro were taken over by the magic of Honerva. For just a moment they had been happy, there had been a light at the end of the tunnel, and now everything had fallen apart.

And while Keith had been able to track Shiro, or who he discovered to be Shiro’s clone, Kuron, Drake watched helplessly as Lotor was forced to battle the Paladins, only to perish.

The Castle soon fell as well, leaving the inhabitants scattered amongst the Lions, making their way back towards Earth.

Keith and Drake held Shiro’s body between them, Drake smoothing his now white hair back and smiling down at his long time friend. They had known each other well before Kerberos, and he couldn’t believe he had Shiro back in his life once again. He only wished he had noticed that Shiro hadn’t been THEIR Shiro. Everyone did.

“Never knew your Lions had auto-pilot,” Drake tried to joke, glancing at Keith, but neither could bring themselves to smile. Even though they were heading towards Earth, the trip would take over a year, and who knew what they would find when they arrived.

Who knew they had been missing for an additional three years.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey handsome.”

“FUCK!” Keith nearly jumped out of his chair, swinging an arm around to strike at whoever had ambushed him, only for it to be blocked by a grinning Lance. The brunette wiggled his eyebrows and came around the pilot’s seat, planting himself on Keith’s lap.

“How in the hell did you get in there?”

“Cosmo,” Lance shrugged. “I gave him my lunch, he brought me over here. Red can handle me being away for a while, and I’m dying to get some alone time with you.” He didn’t give Keith a chance to respond, gripping the front of his shirt and yanking him close, pressing their lips together. Keith groaned in response to Lance grinding their hips together, gripping his boyfriend’s hips tightly and causing the brunette to squirm.

“But Shiro… and--” Lance cut him off again when he tried to complain, sliding cool hands under Keith’s shirt and tracing every muscle he could find. Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s hips, his own lifting to press against his boyfriend’s tight ass. They ground together for several minutes before Keith couldn’t take it any longer, making Lance get to his feet and bending the brunette over the console in front of them.

“You’re such a pain in the ass, McClain,” he grinned, working to get Lance’s pants down around his knees with insistent hands.

“I can’t wait for you to be a pain in mine,” Lance shot back, spreading his legs as best he could and lowering his chest to the cool glass top of the console, hips swaying in invitation. He groaned as Keith’s strong hands stroked along his back and then gripped his tight cheeks, spreading him open. There was some quick shuffling as Keith retrieved a small tube of lube from a console compartment.

“Such a beautiful ass,” Keith licked his lips. “I’m a lucky man… Now be a good boy and let me in…” Lance arched as he felt slick fingers brush against his entrance, lifting onto his toes in an effort to present himself to Keith. His moans filled the cockpit as Keith pressed one, and then two, fingers deep inside him, scissoring the digits and causing a satisfying squelch.

“You’re being a tease,” Lance ground out, letting his jaw hang open as he felt Keith prod against his sweet spot.

“As much as I really want to make you walk funny, I need you at your best when we go into battle, and that could be any time,” Keith grinned, leaning down and nipping the back of Lance’s neck. “But once this stupid war is over, I’m going to take you like a proper Galra and show you what it’s all about.”

Lance’s hips surged in response to the pleasure, and the words, making Keith moan in response and press his straining erection against Lance’s backside. As he mumbled praise and dirty words, his free hand worked to release his heavy length from his suit. Even though he was piloting the Black Lion again, Keith wore his Blade suit under the Paladin armor, which meant it was a lot easier to release his dick.

“Stop teasing and fuck me!”

“Impatient,” Keith chuckled, releasing his length so he could bring down an open handed slap over Lance’s perky buttcheek, not too rough, but enough for the sound of skin on skin to ring in their ears. The moan that left Lance immediately afterwards made both of them shiver, making Keith thumb the head of his leaking cock before lining himself up and pressing inside, barely taking the time to remove his probing fingers.

“Yesssss,” Lance hissed, pushing back steadily in an attempt to seat himself fully on his lover. “Give it to me… I want it, Keith, please. Nice and hard.”

“Didn’t we just talk about me wanting you to be able to sit down?” Not that Keith would turn down such a request - it wasn’t ‘proper Galra’ style, but he drove himself into Lance at an impressive pace. Instead of a witty retort, Lance was reduced to loud moans and gasping breaths, begging in a rather lewd voice.

“Yes, like that! Keith! Yes!” Lance was vaguely aware that he was drooling, arms splayed in front of him as every thrust nearly lifted him off his toes, blue eyes rolling from the pleasure. Words dissolved into a repeated chant of ‘fuck me’ and ‘harder,’ with Keith all too happy to obey. The dark haired male loved the look of his pale skin moving against Lance’s tanned thighs, and how his cock looked vanishing into Lance’s tight little hole. He dreamed of this whenever they were apart and knew being with Lance would never get old.

“You take my cock so well!” He really did, Keith groaned, bending his knees just a little so he could thrust into Lance even harder, starting to draw his boyfriend down against him with every rough thrust. Momentarily caught off guard as Lance thrust back against him with intent, Keith fell back into his pilot’s seat, pulling free of his lover. Lance grinned over his shoulder and gave a little wiggle before backing himself up and planting his deliciously tight ass back down over Keith’s thick cock.

“Could have warned a guy…”

“What would be the fun in that?” Lance lifted long legs, kicking off his pants before he spread himself wide and draped his legs over the arms of the chair. “Now fuck me.”

Keith pressed his lips against the side of Lance’s throat as he hooked his arms under his lover’s knees and pulled his legs up towards his chest, taking advantage of Lance’s flexibility and his own superior size. There was something incredibly hot about the way Keith moved Lance against his cock, feet braced against the floor as he thrust upwards repeatedly. And Lance let him do it, accepting every thrust with loud moans and tanned fingers wrapped around his aching length.

“Gonna cum baby?” Keith groaned, teeth nipping at soft skin as he felt Lance nod quickly. The idea that he was the one making Lance go over the edge only spurred him on, nearly dropping Lance onto his thick length with every upward thrust.

“Then cum for me…”

“Fuck, Keith! I’m cumming!” When Lance had started announcing his orgasm, Keith couldn’t say, but it turned him on immensely. His own hips faltered in their thrusting as he shoved himself deep inside Lance’s spasming hole, painting his tight walls with heavy ropes of cum. Both males allowed their hips to roll, basking in their orgasms as Keith released Lance’s legs and let them fall to the sides.

“You made such a mess, baby,” Keith whispered, licking the mark he had left on Lance’s neck in an attempt to soothe it, but he knew it would bruise sooner rather than later. Lance couldn’t help but laugh softly, lifting his sticky hand towards his mouth and cleaned every trace of cum from them, making Keith moan.

“I love when you do that…” Keith sighed happily, arms wrapped loosely around Lance’s waist as they settled against one another, enjoying the moment.

Or at least they would have if Hunk’s voice hadn’t come over the comm system:

“Hate to ruin this tender scene, you two, but we all just saw that.”

They would never live this down.

*****

Everything came as a blur, and soon it was all over. Drake stood staring at the remains of the mech that he had watched disappear into the Quintessence field. The mech his mate had piloted. The mech that had returned, but without Lotor.

Drake knew others had been lost, people were mourning, especially the Paladins who had lost their Princess, but still his heart was breaking all over again. Every time he thought he was recovering, that his world was evening out, something appeared to break him all over again. Fingers moved to brush over the scars on his left hip without him even knowing it, his breath catching as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Drake?” Matt had managed to push through the celebrating (and mourning) crowds and find his lover, reaching out to touch his arm gently. When Drake turned towards him, tears filling his jewel tone green eyes, he yanked his boyfriend into his arms and held him close.

“You shouldn’t be here, love,” he whispered, making sure Drake’s back was facing the mech. “You shouldn’t be anywhere near here. I’m so sorry. He’s not here… he’s gone… you know this…” He knew, Drake had known since Honerva had taken over his lover and forced Lotor to attack them, but he still sobbed.

“Let’s get back to the Garrison, okay?” Matt kept his voice soft and calm, waiting until Drake nodded before he gently lead him away.

Healing would take time.

*****

Lance couldn’t help but feel giddy as, just one week after the war had ended, he was holding his left hand out for his friends to gawk at. Keith had kept his promise and married him that morning and then arranged for all of their friends to meet for lunch. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, Matt, and Drake were incredibly happy for the two of them, though they also mercilessly teased them.

“I guess after you get it on while on camera you might as well get married,” Hunk laughed, sharing a high five with Pidge.

“I only wish you had gone more traditional so one of us could have told that story in front of a lot more people,” Pidge grinned.

“It was quite the show,” Shiro nodded. He wasn’t going to comment that he had been privy to Keith and Lance’s shows more than once, both in his original body, and through memories of Kuron. Not that he minded, it helped with his own loneliness.

“Congratulations,” Drake smiled as best he could, not that anyone would blame him. The now ex-pilot wasn’t coping well with the end of the war, but luckily his closest friends understood and supported him. Not to mention he had all but been adopted by the Holt family as soon as Colleen had learned her son had a boyfriend - aka she was trying to plan their wedding before they even returned to Earth.

“What’s the plan for the future?” Coran asked, trying to change the subject and save the blushing boys from too much embarrassment.

“Like you have to ask?” Lance laughed. “Keith’s returning to the Blades and I’m going with him. Not sure what I’ll do, but as long as we’re together, I don’t even care.”

“Have you told your family that, yet?” Shiro grinned.

“I suggested we leave under the cover of darkness,” Keith teased, nudging his new husband. “But we went and saw them after we got married this morning and told them everything.”

“Keith was threatened with castration if he ever hurt me, or let me die while we’re off-planet,” Lance nodded.

“I’d tell him the same,” Shiro grinned. “But I know the two of you much too well to doubt your survival abilities, or to think you’d ever intentionally hurt one another.”

There was much laughter and discussing their plans, like Shiro continuing to command the Atlas with the title of Admiral, Coran returning to the newly reborn Altea as well as moving Romelle and her people to the new planet, Hunk becoming somewhat of a diplomat, and Pidge continuing her love of science and technology. When everyone’s attention turned to Drake and Matt, the red head averted his eyes, focussing on where Matt’s fingers were laced with his own.

“We’re sticking with the Garrison as well,” Matt nodded, squeezing Drake’s hand. “They appreciate having the Holt family on board, considering all the alien tech. And… well… they have a great support system for Drake. Though they weren’t happy to hear he was retiring, so I’ve been trying to talk him into something like working in the archives.”

Shiro moved to place his hand on Drake’s shoulder - they were friends (or perhaps a bit more), after all, but his eyes widened when the red head flinched away. Almost immediately Drake mumbled an apology, blowing out a shaky breath.

Later Matt would explain to Shiro that the Galra tech Drake’s body was host to was causing a lot of his issues. Seeing his prosthetic leg only served to remind him of Lotor, and unless he constantly wore leggings (or anything that covered his legs), he would lose the battle against his emotions.

While the others continued to chat amongst themselves, Drake found himself lost in thought, lifting the hand connected with Matt’s and gently playing with his fingers. The future? He had no plans for the future, did he? All he knew is that he wanted to be with Matt forever, but what was forever, anymore? It had to mean something that he and Matt had came in and out of each other’s lives so many times, right?

“I want to get married,” he said suddenly, bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt, attention turning to him. Matt smiled, bringing their linked fingers to his lips and kissing Drake’s knuckles softly.

“Anything you want,” he promised. “Mom’s been waiting to hear that all week. Hell, she’s been planning it since dad let is slip that I was dating you.”

“Well, just let us know the date,” Lance beamed. “We wouldn’t miss your big day for anything in the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
